Meaning of My Life
by Corsaiir
Summary: Post-War; Jake thinks about the history of his life on Pandora. He comes to enlightenment after spending time with Neytiri. One-Shot.


Author's Note:

I would like to thank vividink for Beta Reading this One-Shot. She helped me thoroughly throughout the story, always recommending better ideas and fixing errors. Thank you.

I've tried to make this One-Shot as accurate as it could be in relation to the movie. This being said, it's not an AU. I have also used real Na'vi words, though as an Avatar fan, you should know them :D. But if not, they can be defined using the context without any problem.

Lastly, I would like many reviews. This being my _first_ FanFiction, it would help me greatly if you could input any suggestion that comes into your mind, even if it's a flame. Yes, if you wish to flame, do so here.

_Disclaimer: I respect you, James Cameron. You have created such a world that nobody can even hope of matching in greatness._

Setting:

Several weeks, Post-war

The Omaticaya have just found Hometree not far from the old one, smaller, but able to house all of the Na'vi. Jake became the _olo'eyktan_ of the Omaticaya just days before.

**Jake's POV**

"… And may Eywa watch over The People," I finished. After Neytiri translated what was said into Na'vi, the crowd exploded into applause. I glanced at her and saw the pride in her eyes. But through them, I also saw much more. Even though the war was over and Hometree was found, something was still was missing. I walked over and embraced her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," finally managing to tell her, to which she slowly nodded in reply.

The People of the Omaticaya started heading towards the tables which were full of food. There were many assortments of fruits, vegetables and meats that had been gathered and hunted throughout the past few days. However, I walked perpendicular to their general direction, towards a large stone on which I sat upon in solitude.

I'm usually not much of a thinker, due to my childhood and being an ex-marine. But after loosing the ability to feel my legs, I started to realize how life was so beautiful and magnificent. That before my military career, before humankind decided to destroy what Earth originally was, humanity lived in a paradise.

Another issue I pondered about was where my life was and where it would go. What was meaningful and wonderful that kept me going? Asking me what important event would happen in the future and how it would affect me.

So sitting upon the stone that night, thinking about that past inquiry, I was able to answer the question. Being called by Eywa, I was sent in place of Tom to Pandora. That once here, I would recognize what my life really meant and more.

I then started to go over the numerous events that I had experienced since my arrival on Pandora. Me first seeing my avatar, and couldn't help noticing how much it looked like Tom; and then remembering that Dr. Augustine ordered me to keep my head down, arms tucked in and to clear my mind, mocking that it wouldn't be too hard for me. Later, getting lost in the Pandoran jungle, chased by every creature Ewya threw at me. That night, lighting a fire to fend off the _Nantang_, and just in time to rescue me was Neytiri.

At that time, she despised me. She was outraged at my inability to thrive peacefully with my surroundings. I remembered her quickly ending the _Nantang _and accusing in disgust, "You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." I followed her across a stream over a fallen tree in need of help, where she turned and menacingly said, "Go back!" Then, the _atokirina'_ slowly landed on me, and Eywa turned in my direction and blessed me. "Come," Neytiri quickly said after moments of disbelief, so I followed her.

The next moment, I was in a tree with Neytiri as I practiced Na'vi with her. "_Nari_," she repetitively said, pointing at her eyes. And somehow, I was never able to pronounce it correctly, much to her annoyance. I also found it quite amusing that she would always hit me upon the head, calling me a _skxawng._ But over time, I learned that it not only helped me learn, but showed her affection towards me.

And of course there were several vivid moments right after I tamed my _ikran. _How Neytiri and I flew with our Banshees, just enjoying ourselves in the Hallelujah Mountains. And she would purposely fly too close to me, nudging the wings of her Banshee against mine. How, in near-perfect symmetry, we glided and ascended, dove and diverted our _ikran_. And through this, I remembered that I never felt so alive, so free of the bondage and burdens of my human life.

"Jake!" I would distantly hear Neytiri yell. And soon after, I would blackout. Not knowing how long after, but well within the four minutes, I came back into the world of the living. I felt the mask over my face, unfastened and not decompressed of the toxic atmosphere of Pandora. And with one button, I was able to breathe again, knowing that I was safe with Neytiri.

Slowly, I moved my left hand to caress her cheek, and she lifted hers over mine. "I See you," I whispered to her.

She smiled in relief, tears of joy streaming down her cheek, also replied with "I See you." At that moment, the universe was in perfect balance, perfect symmetry, as if nothing could go wrong. Neytiri closed her eyes for the moment, to which I soon did the same.

These flashbacks lasted only moments. I heard soft and graceful footsteps coming in my direction. I knew it was Neytiri. She sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. She then handed me a _kxener _fruit,to which I thanked her for. I wrapped my arm around her, and we sat there for several minutes without talking, trying not to ruin the peaceful moment. Finally I took a bite, and the juices exploded mostly into my mouth, but as always, some dripping down my chin. Neytiri turned towards me and smiled.

"_Za'u_," Neytiri quickly suggested. She stood up and took my hand, leading me deeper into the Pandoran jungle. Without a choice, I placed the _kxener_ down and went along with her in a graceful run. I found that one of the greatest beauties of Pandora at night was the bioluminescence. And although I had seen it plenty of times, the flora and fauna, everything still amazed me. My home, this moon, was more beautiful than any human could ever imagine. After minutes of running, we came upon a small creek. I had a slight feeling that I had seen this place before, but I wasn't sure.

"Neytiri, where are we?" Slowly whispering my confusion to her. "Although you don't always act like one, you are still my baby," Neytiri calmly replied with a sly smile.

And then I remembered. This was where Neytiri first took notice of me. When Eywa gave a sign that I was of some importance. We sat down on the fallen tree and embraced each other. Down came a single _atokirina' _which drifted in between us. Neytiri cupped it into her hands. After several moments, she blew and set it free. Overwhelmed by both her presence and the life around, I closed my eyes. She then leaned over, brushing her lips against my cheek. We both enjoyed this surreal peace, sitting there in each others arms.

After several more moments, Neytiri got up to her feet. She took my hand and we slowly walked back to Hometree. And along the way, I was able to answer my question even further: that my life was the Na'vi, the Omaticaya, and my mate, Neytiri. And it was all that mattered.

_olo'eyktan - clan leader_

_nantang - Viperwolf_

_atokirina' - Seeds of the sacredt tree_

_nari - eye_

_skxawng - moron_

_ikran - Banshee_

_kxener - a kind of fruit_

_za'u - come_


End file.
